


Prompt #5 ('Tis the Season)

by Sijglind



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, But I'm not sorry, Humor? Maybe?, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Misuse of a Candy Cane, Seriously I have no fucking idea, Seriously boys this thing is not supposed to go there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijglind/pseuds/Sijglind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://tinaj2.tumblr.com">tinaj2</a>: "Prompt: Dean fucking Sam with a candy cane on christmas morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #5 ('Tis the Season)

**Author's Note:**

> [Give me a prompt](http://incestuousfricklefrackle.tumblr.com/ask) on my [tumblr](http://incestuousfricklefrackle.tumblr.com).

Sam wakes slowly at first, blinking sleep out of his eyes, to the awareness of something wet and hot around his cock. He groans and thrusts his hips on instinct, pushing deeper into the wonderful feel, twisting the blankets in his hands. There’s a low rumble, a chuckle that vibrates around his cock and makes sparks shoot up his spine, his back arch off the bed, and suddenly he’s wide awake, staring down at Dean, who’s looking back at him, eyes dark and hungry, pupils eating the ring of green around them.

Dean pulls off his cock with an obscene pop, his hand around Sam’s dick jerking him in a lazy rhythm as he says, “morning, sunshine.”

His lips are red and slick, and Sam is entranced as he watches them move, forgets what he wanted to say because Dean twists his hand on the upstroke, brushing a thumb over the slit of Sam’s dick, makes him groan. There’s another chuckle from Dean, and then pressure at his hole, slick fingers circling it before pushing in.

"Thought I’d wake you with your first gift," Dean goes one, pushing his fingers deeper and brushing them over Sam’s prostrate. Sam hums in agreement, thrusting his hips up and back down to fuck Dean’s cock and himself on his brother’s other hand, his gaze locked with Dean’s.

He sees Dean lick his lips, his eyes flickering towards Sam’s crotch and back up as he watches his little brother’s movement, his lips parting, breathing speeding up.

"Got a little surprise for you," Dean says, breathless, and leans in to kiss Sam, making him taste himself on Dean’s lips and tongue. With a nip at Sam’s bottom lip, he breaks the kiss, says, "close your eyes."

Sam obeys, protesting with a grunt when he feels the fingers withdrawing from inside him, and Dean soothes him, tells him to be patient.

It’s not long until there’s something else, something thin and cold and hard, pushing inside him, and he frowns. It’s too thin to be a dildo, but what—?

The thing moves, Dean pushing it in and pulling back out, twisting it to find Sam’s sweet spot, and soon Sam’s writhing again, needy little gasps falling from his lips as he grinds down into the thing, wanting more and harder, faster.

They’re both breathing hard by now, and Sam opens his eyes, looks first at Dean, who’s smirking, and then down, to his hand, sees something white and red and crooked and—

"Is that a fucking candy cane?"

Dean laughs but he doesn’t stop moving the candy cane, makes Sam groan, long and loud and drawn-out, when he pushes it back in, and it’s so goddamn dirty, so strange, but Sam can’t help but let Dean do what he wants, too caught in the feeling of the thing inside him and his brother’s hand around his cock, pushing him further and further towards the edge.

It’s not thick enough, not filling him like Dean’s cock—it’s deliciously teasing and Sam wants more, wants to be split open and taken, want’s to feel Dean moving inside him while his hand jerks Sam’s cock.

But he doesn’t want _this_ to end either, because it’s strange, but good as well, and the thought of being fucked by a honest-to-god candy cane makes him blush and groan at the same time.

Dean’s voice is husky and delicious, so hungry when he tells Sam, “gonna fuck you with this candy cane until you come, gonna make you remember it when you see one from now on, gonna make you think of this christmas morning when I made you come with a candy cane up your hole and then licked the taste from it before I fucked you again. Gonna make you blush every Christmas season when they start selling them again, Sammy.”

Sam sees stars before his eyes, his body clenching around the peppermint candy inside him as he comes on Dean’s hand, riding out his orgasm to the sound of Dean praising him, his mind half caught up in how dirty and wrong and deliciously good it all is.

When he comes down from his high, Dean pulls the candy cane out, smirking as he eyes it and then looks at Sam with a challenge in his eyes.

"Want a taste, baby boy?"


End file.
